Harry Potter and the Child of Darkness
by dark-sakura
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, started having dreams. Dreams that would change the wizard and muggle world forever. The dreams that the Chamber of Secrets was opened again by Voldemort's daughter


Dark-Sakura: Hi, I just love writing Harry Potter Fan Fictions. Ok, this story is about when Harry and co. go back to Hogwarts for their 5th year, except George and Fred who'll be in 7th year, they meet a mysterious young girl. Voldemort is back of course since he came back in Harry's 4th year. The thing about him is that he had a daughter before he lost power and vanished. She is now coming to Hogwarts when the Chamber opens again. Now we can guess what is going to happen. If you get it right, I'll give you a cookie.  
  
Disclamer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I JUST OWN A COMPUTER!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Dream Thingy Like Usual~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, the boy who lived, was having a routine nightmare that he has been having for the last few nights. It keeps on going the same. It always begin with Harry in the shadows of this dark chamber looking at a sequence of events.  
  
"Wormtail, how long do I have to wait till my lovely little one is out of HIS protection?" said a drawling voice in an armchair,back facing Harry.  
  
"Sir, I don't know. They won't let you near the child fearing you will turn it to the Dark Side. The child does have your power and has extremely strong magic that could destroy a whole town with a simple curse" said the squeaky, mouse voice a Wormtail. Harry was disgusted at his presence. He was the one who turned in his parents and took half the blame for his their deaths. He was also declared about 15 years ago until he turned up 2 years ago.  
  
"I want my child now. I'm it's father and I want it now" said the drawling voice which Harry now realized as the most feared Dark Wizard in the whole world, the Dark Lord, Voldemort.  
  
"Don't worry Sir, the child will be attending Hogwarts this year. It will a matter of time till our most faithfull Death Eater will snatch the child up and bring it to you" Wormtail said before bowing to his master and leaving. Now Voldemort was all alone. He then got out a picture which Harry couldn't see.  
  
"Now my precious daughter, we'll be reunited at last" he said before Harry woke back up from the terrible nightmare.  
  
'He has a daughter. This isn't true. Two Dark Lords. What am I going to do' Harry thought as he grasped his forehead on which his scar was burning into.  
  
Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, began screeching at her master's pain.  
  
"BOY, BETTER KEEP THAT OWL QUITE BEFORE I GET OUT MY PISTOL AND SHOOT IT!!!" bellowed Harry's uncle, Vernon.  
  
As is on que, Hedwig stopped screeching but still looked on with concerned owl eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Hedwig, I'll be alright" Harry whispered to his owl before putting on his glasses to focus out the room. His room wasn't much. All there was was a broken tv, Hedwig and her bird cage, a lamp, closet, and just  
  
some dirty socks lying on the floor. All he could think of doing was to write his Headmaster at his school, Dumbledore. If anyone could help him with this, it would be him. Harry silently snuck out of bed and went to a loose floorboard. He pulled it up and found his school books, parchment, quills, and other wizarding stuff. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and immediatly started is letter.  
  
Dear Professor,  
  
Hope you're doing good. Sorry for writing you so lately at night but I had this terrible dream. I dreamt of seeing Voldemort. He was talking with his servant, Wormtail, about getting a child he claims to be his daughter. I hope this isn't true. I hope this was worth waking you up for.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry read over the letter to see if there was any mistakes then he unlocked Hedwigs cage with the help of the skill that he learned from two of his friends, Fred and George Weasley. The lock was easy to pick since he done it so many times to mail his friends Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, Sirius Black his Godfather and convicted murderer, Hadgrid who is his half giant friend, and sometimes Dumbledore due to his dreams.  
  
As soon as the letter was strapped to her leg, Hedwig flew out the window. She really wanted to get away from #4 Privet Drive. Now that she had her chance, she was going to take as much of time she could to deliver the letter but still in a good amount of time.  
  
Harry watched her fly off before closing the window and retreating to the comfort of his stiff bed. He took of his glasses, set them on his nightstand, and layed down to sleep hoping not to have that nightmare again.  
  
'I hope it is just a dream' was all he could think about before drifting off to a not so restfull sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
